Alone
by DracosWifey
Summary: A sad fic based on the song Boulevard of Broken dreams


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N-One shot came to me in the car, when I heard the song.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone

Draco walked down the silent dark halls of Azkaban. He was going to see his father for the last time. No emotions showed on his pale white face. Azkaban was a hollow and cold place. He tightned his cloak around his neck to keep the cold out. After a ten minute walk he reached Lucius' cell. He saw heartless cold person. His arms were chained to the walls. His clothes were torn and dirty. Lucius brought his eyes to the face of his 23 year old son.

"Draco, how nice to see you, even if it is my death day" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Goodbye, Father" Draco said coldly, still no emotion playing on his face. He needed to be strong.

"Thats all you have to say to me? No explanation why you are handing me to the dementors?" he said cheekily, seeing he already knew the reason.

" You took away the one person who cared about me, who made me feel alive, the one person who loved me." he replied, his emotions starting to get to him.

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

"You betrayed our blood line when you fell for that filthy little mudblood" snarled Lucius.

"You crushed my dreams, Father. The one person who found my heart and put love into it, you took away from me." he said.

"You can find a pureblood to take her place" Lucius said airily.

Draco's anger grew.

"No Father, no one will take her place. I will stand alone, I will never re-marry." he said sternly.

Draco could feel the dementors approaching. His father was finally geting what he deserved. He stepped aside and allowed the Auror and dementor pass by and into Lucius cell. Draco could see the panic on Lucius face. He didn't care. Minutes after his soul got sucked out, Lucius joined the other horrible people in hell.

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

Moments after his fathers death, Draco apparated to the wizarding cemetary. He walked down a long path of tombstones. He knew the names on them all too well. They were the people who had died in the war against Voldemort. Most of them his fellow classmates. In a way, the cemetary was beautiful, the fresh snow on the ground, and the grey sky above him, looking as it mught begin to snow again at any moment.

At the end of the path, he came to th largest tombstone in th area. He fell to his knees and placed the red roses he had conjured up, at the base of the memorial. His gloved finger traced the letters on the stone.

_**Hermione Granger - Malfoy**_

_**10/19/1979 - 06/21/2002**_

_**Beloved Wife, Mother and Friend.**_

He remembered her death all too well. In revenge of Voldemort's defeat several years later, and his son's betrayal, he went after and killed Hermione. His life would never be the same. It was six months to the day that his life was turned upside down. He still had someone to live for. At this thought, a tear fell down his cheek.

" I miss you... I love you...I'm sorry..." he whispered. He had come here everyday to visit her.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder. He wiped his eyes and turned around and found his 4 year old daughter standing beside him. She looked just like her mother, except her hair was straight and smooth. She cupped her hands on his face and he felt the warmth from them.

He held his daughter in his arms as they both veiwed the tombstone in silence. After a few minutes, Draco scooped his daughter up in his arms and carried her out of te cemetary, where he met Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks for taking care of her today. I meant alot to me. I needed to do it by myself." he said shaking Harry's hand.

"Not a problem. Anything for you and Arella." he said tickling her under her chin.

"Hermione never said what Arella means. Do you know?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, Its Hebrew, it means Angel, she left me an angel" he said cuddling his daughter.

The sun started to shine as the four left the cemetary, one of wich would be back the next day.

A/N- lemme know what ya think!


End file.
